New Dethklok Member
by XJack'sPearlX
Summary: Dethklok has accepted a new member, but this news is not what has fans shocked and confused. Rating might go up for later chapters
1. new member and apologies

**Author: **ok so I made a new character for this obviously, but I'm very unhappy with her last name. It doesn't sound like it belongs. I was thinking like Mange, Lapblood, or Cutthroat…but I'm unsure…tell me what you think her last name would be in reviews please!

"_A new member joined the death metal band Dethklok!" _The news caster said, Showing a picture of a blonde, green eyed women glaring into the camera with crossed arms.

"_Sabrina Silverclaw joined the band last month as a second rhythm guitarist." _The news caster then showed a video of a group of the band's fans shouting and screaming, _"The new female band member has fans riled up and a bit confused, what could have attracted Dethklok to a women for their band?"_

The fans were obviously rioting, but it was hard to figure out if they were celebrating the new member or calling for her death.

Sabrina turned off the t.v. and threw the remote at Nathan. "Turn it to whatever, just not the fucking news" She told him, crossing her arms. Sabrina didn't quite know herself why the band had let her be apart of their death metal. It was not her looks, she did not look like the girls the boys would hang out with. She was beautiful enough, but not the type to dress in short dresses and skirts or to gloat about her body. She played guitar pretty well. In fact she thought she was pretty amazing (though no one could hold a candle to Skwisgaar). Sabrina growled a sigh and sat lower in the couch.

Sabrina sat between Skwisgaar and Toki, watching as Nate switched through the channels, never lingering on the news. "I don'ts knows whats their deals is," Skwisgaar said, plucking the strings on his guitar.

Toki nodded, "Ja, bands gets knew members alls the times." Toki said looking at the others expectantly, as if waiting for them to agree.

Nathan grunted and kept searching through the channels, Skwisgaar was busy plucking his guitar and Murderface was talking into the phone…again….and Pickles was to drunk to reply.

"They do Toki," Sabrina said, answering the sweet Norwegian, "but an all men death metal band suddenly accepting a women is a little strange. It's like if Skwisgaar turned gay," this made Toki giggle and Skwisgaar glared at them both. Sabrina smiled innocently. "There are thousands of gay men, but sense Skwisgaar is a famous member of a famous all…or mostly men band, it would be all over the news."

Skwisgaar turned back to his guitar with a warning glance at Sabrina and Toki. Sabrina winked at Toki who had to cover his mouth to hold back the laughs.

Charles walked in then, holding files in his hand, "well, Skwisgaar there's another one." He said waving the files. Sabrina was confused and curious. Another what? She turned to Charles then to Skwisgaar. Skwisgaar sighed and set aside his Gibson. He got up and joined Charles. Together they walked out of the room.

Sabrina looked at Nathan, "Nate, what was all that about?" She asked, she had a curious look on her face, instead of her usual glare. Toki usually made her stop glaring, if only for a little bit.

Nathan shrugged, "Probably another woman claiming he's the father of her child," he said almost bored, "they never win though." He added, giving up on the TV.

"yeh, usually we jus' give em a gift basket," Pickles added, slurring his words. Sabrina frowned, back to glaring.

__*__*__*__*__*

The next morning everyone was tired and up early eating breakfast, listening to Charles talk about their sales and plans. "Finland is accepting your apology for almost destroying the nation from your last tour." This comment at least seem to break Nathan out of his haze.

"Oh shit…" Nathan cursed, stabbing his sausage in irritation.

"Oh and before you get going here are your DethPhones," Charles slammed a box on the table and opened it to reveal six heavily spike phones. Sabrina held one up by the chain. "It's heavy." She said, bouncing it a bit.

"Ja," Toki agreed, "It hurts my face, I don'ts likes it." He added, poking himself accidentally when he tried to hold the phone to his face.

"Yeah, well, they were your idea." Charles said, handing out the rest of the phones.

"Were we drunk?" Nathan asked, studying the phone.

"Why yes, yes you were." Charles told him, crossing his arms. Sabrina looked at him and crossed her arms.

"Where was I?" She asked scrutinizing Charles. She didn't like being apart of the guy's stupid ideas.

"I believe you were passed out in your room." Charles reassures her. Sabrina "humped" and moved between Pickles and Murderface. Murderface seemed to be the only one who actually liked the DethPhones. He was already programming in numbers.

"Dammit Charles! You know we get excited over stupid, shitty ideas when we're drunk! It's your job to stop us!" Nathan said pointing an accusing finger at Charles.

"Yeah, well, I tried, but you guys threatened to kill me if I didn't do it." Charles said folding his arms.

"Aw just ignore those!" Pickles said, putting his phone in his belt, "we don't really mean them!" Sabrina raised an eyebrow at him, crossing her arms. Pickles just shrugged.

"Riighhtt," Charles said, drawing the word out, "alright you six get packed up your leaving this afternoon." With that said he took the empty box and left the room.

__*__*__*__*

Later that day they were on their way in a train like car, on their way to the audience. Sabrina sat drawing, listening to the ideas Nathan came up with for new songs.

"Idea for a song…." Nathan said into a microphone, "a guy gets murdered….and eaten….at a buffet…."

Sabrina's mouth twitched at the corners, "Nate, it seems that someone is always murdered in your songs."

"Because we play DEATH METAL!!" Sabrina grinned, she loved it when she got Nathan to shout. It was funny to her for some reason. Skwisgaar, on the other hand, seemed to get on her nerves easily. Right now he was sitting on the arm of the chair she was sitting on. He was of course plucking at his Gibson.

"Last I was in Finlinds I must've done the "ju knows whats" withs about…500 girls…." Skwisgaar said, gloating to Toki. Sabrina pushed him of the arm of her chair. He landed on his rump on the floor. "Hey! Whats was that is fors?" He demanded, pulling himself up, rubbing his rear.

"No one wants to hear about your sexual activities." Sabrina told him, going back to her drawing. Skwisgaar glared at her. He would get her back, he just had to wait for the right opportunity. Toki looked up and smiled at her. He appreciated it. Toki hated being left in the shadows all the time and gloated to. He wished he could be lead guitarist.

They finally arrived at Finland and were soon loading the equipment on stage. Well their loading team was anyway. Murderface made sure they put everything in the proper place, cursing, swearing and threatening the Klokateers. Sabrina rolled her eyes and picked up her guitar, strumming it, making sure it was in tune. Pickles walked by twirling his drum sticks in his fingers.

"You ready Pickles?" Sabrina asked, looking up from her guitar. She liked Pickles as well. She liked it when he got drunk as he was a great source of entertainment.

Pickles looked at her and smiled, raising his pierced brow, "Yep, jus' going to get my makeup done. Wanna come wit me?" He asked her in his accent.

Sabrina shrugged and left her guitar and equipment with a Klokateer. She followed Pickles to a metaled out trailer. The two rockers sat in comfortable shairs and let two Klokateers paint their face.

"Ya know…" Pickles began, peaking at Sabrina as his Klokateer took a break from painting his eyes to reload his brush with the paint. "I should be the one asking you if _your _ready." Pickles said, closing his eyes again. "It is your first concert."

Sabrina smirked, "yeah…I suppose your right." Sabrina admitted, but she wasn't nervous at all. Sabrina felt pretty confident. She looked in the mirror at her transformed face. The black around her eyes was not as blotchy as the other's and she always wore kohl around her eyes anyway.

"You ready?" Pickles asked, hopping down from his chair. He took a swig of a bottle of liquor and offered Sabrina his arm. Sabrina rolled her eyes and looped her arm through his.

They walked to join the others behind stage, everyone now had there makeup on and was ready to go. Sabrina took her guitar as the Klokateer handed it to her. Nathan walked up to her.

"You ready?" he asked her in his deep voice. Sabrina smiled up at Nathan, literally. She had to tilt her head back to look at his face.

"More then ready," she said, looking at the curtain concealing them from the people of Finland. "Do you think they'll like our apology gift?"

Nathan and the others shrugged. Sabrina smirked.

* * *

Review please!! Oh and I don't own Metalocalypse! X)


	2. bad memories and grandpa's guitars

**Author**: well hello! I'm glad this fic is getting more love then my others. I must admit I'm more fond of this one. Please review!

Soooo…..they had awaken a lake troll. Great. As if the roars of the thing weren't enough proof, Charles walked in. "You guys have awaken a lake troll…" He began, "and it's destroying everything." He finished, eyeing them all, "Do you think it would be a good idea to put it back to sleep now?"

Nathan sighed heavily, "nah, I just don't see that happening." The band-front-man said. He was in the hot tub checking his e-mail. Pickles was with him drinking. Skwisgaar strummed his guitar at the far end of the room. Sabrina sat by Toki and Murderface was talking away on his Dethphone.

Pickles nodded in agreement, "yeh, he's totally brutal!" The drummer took a swig of his drink, giving everyone his half smile.

Charles rubbed his temples, "I really didn't want to say this but, this is effecting your record sales."

Sabrina wasn't really sure how a troll affected record sales but it didn't seemed to matter how. Sabrina shook her head and went back to her drawings.

"Oh great, now we're depressed," Pickles said, throwing Charles a look. "I need a drink….but not this one," He said, indicating the drink in his hand, "and at a different place." Sabrina rolled her eyes at the red head. Pickles just shrugged and gave her his half smile. Sabrina growled and went to get her shoes.

* * *

Half an hour later they found themselves outside an old tavern. The troll they had awakened could be seen in the distance. It was smashing houses, people, power lines, pretty much anything smash able.

"the troll knocked out the power….." Nathan said, watching the trolland rubbing his chin.

"no really??" Sabrina nearly shouted, voice full of sarcasm. She hated that troll, it's roars were giving her a headache. She hated any loud noise that didn't have a rhythm. Senseless noise, why did god create it?

Nathan ignored her and pushed open the door. He stalked up to the counter with his band following close behind. "Hey!" He shouted at the barkeeper, "I need a hundred beers…exactly 100 beers," the vocalist ground out, glaring at the barkeeper.

Said barkeeper turned around and Sabrina cringed back into Pickles, who patted her as he also winced at the sight of him. Skwisgaar and Toki looked equally as sickened. Nathan even gave a little twitch at the sight. Murderface was to busy talking on his phone.

The old barkeeper was hunched over with greasy white hair everywhere…_everywhere_ He had warts covering his face and neck (Sabrina swore one was watching her) and he had eye crust around his eyes as well as ear wax leaking from his ears.

"We don't serve people who awaken lake trolls." The decrepit old man said in a trembling voice.

"You have to put that thing to sleep!" A patron begged desperately, folding his hands as if praying to them.

"How ams we supposed to plays with outs any electricals, heh? Think about it!" Skwisgaar said folding his arms and glaring at the patron.

"Follow me," The barkeep said, waving Dethklok to a door. The band followed, though reluctantly. Sabrina let Pickles ahead of her, using him as a kind of human shield against the old man. She had his shirt gripped in her fist as they walked. The door opened up to reveal stairs plunging into darkness.

Sabrina's breath hitched in her throat as they started down the stairs. She could feel the blood draining from her face. She was scared of the dark. It was the only thing she was truly ashamed of. Being afraid of the dark was a childish fear, but her fear came with a reason…..

"_Come out come out wherever you are!" An evil, cruel voice crowed._

_The walls off the small dark cupboard where she hid pressed in on her, nearly suffocating her. She held her plush wolf tighter to her as she heard his boots thudding closer. _

_**Thump…thump…thump…thump….**_

_She could see the shadow of his boots blocking the light from outside the cupboard. A scream was building in her through, but the darkness seemed to choke her screams._

_**Bang!**_

Sabrina gave a startled jump as the stepped off the last step and the basement was flooded with light. Sabrina slowly started breathing again, looking around to see if anyone saw her frightened state. Everyone seemed to have their eyes on the old man, who was bent over something, fiddling with it. The only one who seemed to have noticed was Pickles.

Pickles looked at her strangely. She had never seen that look on his face before, she didn't even think she had a name for it. She didn't meet his eyes, she hardly ever did.

Instead her eyes strayed to her hand, which was still clutching the drummers shirt, however, Sabrina had gripped it so tight it had hitched up to show the drummer's belly button. Sabrina felt embarrassed but didn't feel blood rush to her face. It would be awhile until it returned to her face.

Pickles studied Sabrina, she didn't look well. Her face was white as ivory and her eyes were wide. She looked like she had seen a ghost. The drummer had never seen Sabrina like this before. Pickles checked to make sure the others were not paying attention. When he made sure they were watching the decrepit, old barkeeper he turned back to Sabrina.

The drummer pried her fingers from his shirt and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close to him.

"Weh'll talk about it lehter, okey?" He whispered quietly so no one but, her could hear. He rubbed her face with the palm of his hand, trying to bring back some color to it.

Sabrina nodded, looking up at him. She flinched when he saw his eyes searching her face. She hated it when she got caught in his stare. Why did he have to have such a stare? He did and now it was staring her in the eye. Sabrina shuddered, but found herself unable to look away.

That was until Toki spoke up with a laugh, "Oh! You means a grandpa's guitar?!" Skwisgaar laughed with the Norwegian.

Sabrina turned and looked at what Toki had called a "grandpa's guitar". There in the middle of the room was a chest full of acoustic guitars. Made, obviously, of wood. They were odd shapes as well, and not a one was shaped the same as another.

Sabrina frowned at the instruments. She, nor Skwisgaar or Toki, played acoustics. It was considered "not brutal" and shameful for the three metal gods to play such things.

"It's your only hope." The barkeeper wheezed. Sabrina hated him, she really did.

Nathan looked at each member of his band carefully. They looked back, like wolves awaiting the decision of their alpha male. The band's front man turned back to the old man and nodded slowly.

* * *

Sabrina snarled at the instrument in her hands. She hated it. It was ugly and triangular and…and…made of wood! She thought the worst thing was that it was so triangular. It was so strange to hold, she really couldn't get comfortable. She twist it this way and that, finally ending up with the top point resting in her elbow of her left arm, her left hand held the bottom of the thing while her right hand strummed….it was still _very _uncomfortable.

"Okey…."

Sabrina looked up at the sound of Pickles' voice. He held the Necromancy book, looking in the very back. The book was huge, bigger the Pickles' face, and very dusty.

"The book has da guitar notes in the back here," the drummer said, squinting his eyes at the notes that were useless and made no sense to him.

Suddenly Toki stopped playing the tune he was strumming on his equally queer instrument.

The glare melted off Sabrina's face at the look on Toki's face. "What's wrong?" She asked him gently.

Toki sighed, his shoulder's slumping. "I…has….a confessions to makes….I….can'ts reads music." Toki admitted sadly. The Norwegian looked defeated.

"Ha!" Skwisgaar laughed loudly, "wee Toki cannots reads music!"

"Can you!?" Sabrina demanded. She stomped over to the Swede, standing on her tiptoes to get in his face. She pulled her lip over her teeth. She herself couldn't read music that well either, but she hated it when Skwisgaar messed with Toki.

The Swede glared back, their noses almost touching. Finally Skwisgaar lowered his gaze, "No," he said at last, "I haves music dixlecia, I…don't wish to talk about it…"

Sabrina stayed in his face for a few more moments, then, slowly, she lowered herself out of his face and back away. She turned back to the others, away from Skwisgaar.

Nathan, ignoring the two guitarist turned to Toki, "how were you playing that song?" He asked him perplexed.

"really I was justs hittings any note." Toki said, seeming to cheer up at the fact that his band mates were not angry with him.

"huh…" Nathan said, pondering that for a moment.

"It's quite easy Nate" Sabrina told the vocalist, "I usually play by ear..or hit any note." Sabrina said with a smile at Toki.

Toki beamed at her. Nathan just shook his head vigorously. "Whatever! Listen, I want to do something different." Nathan looked each member of his band in the face, daring them to question his decision.

Each member of Dethklok looked back at him. Sabrina got that wolves, alpha feeling again.

"I want Sabrina to sing."

**Author**: tried to end with a bit of a cliff hanger….it's not a good one but hey….any who….hope you liked it. Third chapter might take awhile and I'll try to make it longer.


End file.
